Laundry treating appliances, such as a washing machine, can include a basket defining a treating chamber for receiving and treating a laundry load according to a cycle of operation. The laundry treating appliance can include a drum defining a treating chamber that is rotatable, as driven by a motor. The motor can further include a shifter or clutch mechanism to controllably engage or disengage the rotation of the drum.